UNOA-GE01 Gundam "Bones"
The UNOA-MS01X Gundam "Uno" was the first Gundam-type mobile suit to be manufactured by the United Nationalities of Oceania, deriving concepts and design from the Sovereign European Alliance's own experimental Gundam-type mobile suit. The Gundam Uno's frame would later be made into the UNOA-MS01X (Rd) Gundam "Raid". However, its design would continue to serve as a testbed for the UNO's later series of mobile suits. Technology & Combat The Gundam "Uno" is characterized as a "Gundam" (just with the other Gundams) thanks to its special frame. More lightweight and less prone to structural damage due to its sturdiness, machine gun bullets are unable to go further other than barely denting its outer armor. Another feature of it being a Gundam is the advanced Dual-Planar Overlapping Radar and Visual system, made possible by the V-shaped crest on its head as well as its twin scope design as opposed to the usual mono scope. Its lightweight frame granted it outstanding mobility and speed, while the joints were smoother and harder to jam. In combat, the Gundam "Uno" greatly exceeds both average (uncustomized) Gun and Blade units, more than capable of overpowering either mobile suits even if they were armed while itself is equipped with only its bare hands. In addition, the Weapons (WP) Roster module installed within the operating system enabled the Gundam to make use of any mobile suit equipment that it obtains, as long as such equipment is not meant for customized and/or specific mobile suits such as the GED-07 "Hyperion" stake used by the Gae Bulg mobile suit. Its initial armament consisted of two head-mounted CIWS gatling cannons, a recoil-less machine gun as its primary weapon, a single limited output beam saber (the first of its kind, uses the experimental mobile suit as a testing unit) as well as the average mobile suit shield. The gatling cannon which became touted as an dated weapon once proved effective in close to medium range combat, its high rate of fire coupled with its wide spray range making it a deadly weapon in closing skirmishes. Linked to the mobile suit's visual system it was easy to target and provided immediate response. The Gundam "Uno" also uses a conventional recoil-less machine gun during its first testing phases, but the weapon was switched out for a more effective beam rifle in the later stages, the experimental weapon quickly making the Gundam a dangerous opponent even for over-customized mobile suits. Another of its incredibly advanced weaponry was the beam saber, a revolutionary melee weapon consisting of an average to low output of beam particles contained in unstable magnetic fields to form a saber. Though the weapon proved to be extremely effective at close range, cutting through other melee weapons with ease, it is highly problematic at the first times of usage, and is considered temperamental equipment during the first to middle stages of development, though the highly unstable magnetic field was able to be made more refined at the later stages. Lastly, the Gundam "Uno" was fitted with an arm mounted, mobile suit-sized shield, an average model used by other mobile suits of the time, except that the Gundam's model was applied with anti-beam pressure coating to defend against beam weaponry a limited number of times, a foresight by the development crew that beam weaponry would become widely used in the near future. In comparison to other Gundams, though the Gundam "Uno" was never engaged in battle with another Gundam, its successor, the Gundam "Raid", would become the one Gundam to prevail over the others, becoming a deciding factor in the Pavement conflict of RC 210. Armaments ;*60mm CIWS Gatling Cannons ;*Recoil-less Machine Gun ;*Hight Output "Beam Rifle" ;*Limited Output "Beam Saber" ;*Beam Coat Shield System Features ;*"Gundam" Experimental Frame ;*Dual-Planar Overlapping Radar and Visual System ;*Mobile Suit OS Ver. III ;*Structural Depressurizing and Lockout System ;*Weapons Roster Module History Receiving intelligence of SEA's development of a new line of highly advanced mobile suits, called "Gundams", the top brass of UNO decided, in secrecy, to develop such an experimental unit themselves, in fear of SEA utilising their own Gundams in a probable full-scale assault, given the current time's political instability and tension between the two factions. Development began in RC 172, and was completed in RC 187. The time period during which the Gundam underwent development was relatively short compared to SEA's own Gundam "First", thanks to the latter being used as a basis along the way of progress. During the time the two factions would enter a full-scale war, the Pavement conflict of RC 210, the Gundam "Uno" would already have a successor in the form of the Gundam "Raid".